Issei's Secret
by Kazuma Hyoudou
Summary: When Issei crashes the party Issei has something in him the he had not showed to anybody except Ddraig. Will he succeed in beating Riser in a fair fight or will he fail to bring back Rias to Koch Academy . One - shot


The big door swung open. Issei stormed into the hall.

"RISER!" he screamed.

Silence.

"Issei!" Rias shouted.

Sirzechs stood up and started to explain to the guests.

"Ah, that is the entertainment I've ordered. You see, I thought the Engagement Party of my dear little Sister should be a little more-"

"I don´t care," Issei yelled. "I´m here to kick Riser´s ass into oblivion and take Buchou back home."

Issei walked in a straight line to Riser.

"And what makes you think a lowly human like you can defeat a pureblooded devil like me, the prodigy of the Hou-"

Issei transformed his left arm to a red gauntlet.

"Hey Ddraig! What's my percentage of surviving if I use that." Issei asked. "Your only have 50 percent of living." Ddraig replied. "50 that's enough for me."

Fire Dragon Slayer Mode Activate! Said Issei lighting his whole body by making a tornado of flames.

What the ,what are these flames this lowly low class devil can possess

DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC Taken. Shouted the gauntlet

Okay. Let this battle commence in the arena because We don't want to destroy this place do we. Said Sirzechs

Yes My lord.

I don't care were it is but ill be at respect for women into you. Said Issei

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!" Riser screamed. "YOU´RE GOING TO BURN IN THE FIRES OF MY CLAN!"

Riser´s aura turned into the hellfire of the phenex clan.

'HAHA! Partner I never thought that you could be immune to flames., the voice inside his Sacred Gear told him.

Issei and Riser ran towards each other. Both tried to punch each other´s face, and as their fists connected the force turned into an explosion, blowing them both a few steps back. Issei's Armor burnt black, and Riser´s whole right arm ripped off, but of course he regenerated it back almost instantly. But Riser noticed something he was eating his flames and regenerating too.

How you're just a low class demon. He said now frightened.

Flame of Rebuke taken. Shouted the gauntlet then Issei flames started turning into gold. A Holy Flame. How do you have that.

None of your business. Said Issei. Fire Dragon Iron Fist. He said while landing a hit at Risers face . Okays nows my chance since he is not regenerating.

Dragon Force.

Suddenly Issei skin turned into scaled like his arms and below his Eyes. Then Issei stormed at Riser and.

Fire Dragons Grip Strike

Ahhhhhhh. Said Riser while his life is being squeezed out

Okay Riser! Eat this my special technique Issei said.

Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Mode Activate!

Meanwhile...

Ara, Ara I never knew Ise knows how to manipulate lightning like me Ufufufufu.

Back to the battle...

Lightning Flame Dragons Roar. As he roared lightning and fire at riser

Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Fire Dragons Phoenix Flame Blade.

BOOOÒOOOOOOOOOÒOMMMMMMMMM!

Smoke covered the area. Until the saw a shadow. When the smoke subsided it revealed Issei and fainted Riser.

"PLEASE STOP HURTING ONII-CHAN!"

A small young blond girl about his age ran to him and stood protectively over Riser.

Issei lowered himself to look her into her eyes, which made her blush.

"I´m already finished with him, I think he learned his lesson. Sorry that you had to watch this, but be sure, I didn´t do it because I wanted to," Issei said to her before walking back into the party room.

"You´ve got guts for protecting him in front of his enemy."

Issei walked up to Sirzechs Gremory.

"Maou Gremory, wasn´t the sole reason behind of Rias's and Riser's engagement that both of their houses wanted pure-blooded grandchildren?"

"Yes?" Sirzechs answered.

"Well, I guess I that´s not an option anymore, I´m sorry."

Well you should better be off now the brides is waiting for you. As he look at Rias then she blushed

Okay. Why Don't you let Rias ride with you back to earth. Sirzechs said.

A few minutes later Issei and Rias were flying back to Issei´s home on a griffin Grayfia had summoned.

"I´ll never be able to thank you enough Issei, you can´t believe how happy I am", Rias said while having a beautiful smile.

"I am your "Pawn" after all, Buchou. Although I hope you at least still think of me once you find that lucky guy that´s going to get you."

Issei smiled sadly as he turned to her.

"!" Rias kissed him right then and there. Issei's eyes were searching her's, but her eyes were closed.

After their kiss broke, Rias said happily: "How could I ever forget you, Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei looked surprised as it finally dawned upon him.

"Although I´m going to have a little conversation with all your other "girl friends"," Rias smiled devilishly.

END


End file.
